Sweet Surrender: Seduction
by Misha
Summary: The first part of an AU Cole and Phoebe saga. What if they had met before Phoebe became a witch, how would things have been different?
1. Prologue: The Assignment

Sweet Surrender   
By Misha 

Book One: Seduction 

Disclaimer- The characters of Charmed belong to Aaron Spelling and The WB, I don't own them, but nor am I making any money off using them in this story, so please don't sue! 

Author's Notes- Okay this is going to be a **massive** AU that focuses on Cole and Phoebe. It focuses on the premise of what if they had met **before** she became a witch? This is going to be complex. It's going to explore the characters and relationships and take them in a different direction then the show. It's going to be a really long story, actually more of a saga. Because it's so long, I've separated it into books. This is the first book and is set before the series starts. Each book is going to be roughly the same length, adding up to one extremely long story. Each book will be posted upon completion. Anyway, I'll definitely focus on Phoebe and Cole's romance, but... I want to show another side to it, another way it could have developed. What if it wasn't a plot to get close to her and then kill her? What if it just...happened? What if it was a plot of a different kind? Warning, for the first several chapters, Cole's **not** going to be portrayed as a good guy. In fact, he's going to be kind of sleazy and definitely evil, but the change will come. Gradually. Well, that's all for this part, enjoy! 

Prologue- The Assignment

_New York City, Mid July 1997_

"Belthazor." 

"Yes, Raynor?" The demon Belthazor asked his mentor. 

The older demon smiled. "Walk with me." 

"Of course." 

Both of them were in their human forms, they usually were when in the mortal plane as it helped them blend in with society. 

Currently the two of them were in New York City. The Brotherhood of the Thorn, an elite group formed by the Source himself, had surfaced for the time being. 

Raynor, the head of the Brotherhood, and Belthazor, his prized student, walked through Central Park, appearing on the surface as to normal human males. 

"Belthazor, I want you to go to San Francisco." Raynor told him in a low voice. 

Belthazor looked surprise. "Oh? Why?" 

"The Oracle predicts that within the next year, something big will happen there. The Source would like a line of communication open there." Raynor explained. "What better way to do that, and to help further products, then for us to open a business there and send an agent to be the look out? And for that purpose, I chose you." 

Belthazor looked surprised. "I'm flattered. But why not one of the others? After all, they have more experience than I do." 

Raynor laughed. "We both know that despite your youth, you're more qualified for the position, and for all the honours which you've received, than most other demons will ever be. You're good, Belthazor, and we need someone whose strong and whose loyalty we're sure of. That's you." 

Belthazor was quiet for a moment. For the most part he was a mercenary, a soldier of fortune, he did jobs because he was paid to do them. However, he was also one of the Source's favourites, quite strong and high up on the hierarchy of demons, despite the fact that he was in fact only a little over century and age, and quite young compared to most higher level demons. As Raynor had implied, his loyalty was not in question. 

"Also, if you agree, the Source will give you your father's soul to do whatever you wish with." Raynor told him quietly. 

The long buried human part of Belthazor jumped at that. His father's soul... 

Over a century ago, his demon mother had killed his human father and trapped his soul, then handed it over to the Source. 

Now... Now the Source was offering it back to him. 

Belthazor didn't know what he would do with it, he just knew that he wanted it. He knew that he probably would have taken the job anyway, simply for the chance to get even more into the Source's good graces, but now... Now he would definitely do it. 

"I'll do it." He said quietly. 

Raynor smiled. "I knew you would. Now, listen closely, here's the plan."   
* * * * * 


	2. Chapter One: A Powerful Attraction

Chapter One- A Powerful Attraction

_San Francisco, Early October 1997_

Phoebe Halliwell left her house with a sigh. She just needed to get away from everything. 

Especially Prue. 

It had only been a month or so since her sisters Prue and Piper had moved back into the manor from the apartment they had been sharing in the city, and already her eldest sister was grating on Phoebe's nerves. 

She and Prue had never really gotten along, but now... Now it was worse than ever. The two of them simply had nothing in common. 

Piper, always the middle sister, tried to play peace maker, but it rarely worked. No the only thing that worked, was Phoebe and Prue staying **far** away from one another. 

Phoebe loved her sister, she really did, but she didn't particularly like her. Prue was just **so** stuffed up, she never lived, and she always looked down at Phoebe for doing just that... 

Phoebe was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she wasn't watching where she was going and she ran right into somebody. 

"I'm so sorry." She apologised, her eyes widening when she realized that she had run into one of the best looking men she had ever seen. 

"It's okay." He said with a smile. "I wasn't paying attention either." 

"Still, I'm so sorry." Phoebe said. "I'm not normally such a klutz." 

The man smiled, a dazzling smile that made him look even more handsome. "Well, I guess that luck is on my side then. After all, if you had not been run into me, we might never have met, would we have?" 

Phoebe blushed at his obvious flirting. Normally, she would have been a little uncomfortable, after all she had just met the guy and didn't even know his name, but there was something about him... Something that made her decide to be even more reckless then usual. 

"I guess we were both in luck." She said with a smile. "I'm Phoebe Halliwell, and you are...?" 

"Cole." He told her with a smile. "Cole Turner. Well, Phoebe, I know this is sudden, but can I buy you a coffee?" 

Phoebe smiled. "Sure, I'd like that."   
* * * * * 

Cole, otherwise known as Belthazor, looked at the young woman sitting across the table from him. 

He didn't know what had possessed him to ask her out or even to flirt with her. Normally he would have polite and even moderately charming, but then got out of there ASAP. 

Yet, there was something about this girl... She intrigued him and he had to admit he was attracted to her. 

It had been a while since he had had a relationship and despite his demon heritage, Cole actually did prefer mortals. There was something intriguing about sweetness, innocence, vulnerability, qualities that demonesses rarely possessed. 

This girl, Phoebe, interested him and he figured that she might be good for a fling until he got bored, like he always did. 

"So what brings you to San Francisco?" She asked with a smile. 

"Business." Cole told her. "The company I work with is opening a new branch here and I was sent to run it." 

That much was true, he was technically running a business for the Brotherhood. Which was why he was going by his human name, Cole Turner, while he was here in San Francisco. He had to fit in, appear to be perfectly normal while acting as an agent of the Source and keeping his eyes open for whatever it was that was supposed to happen there. 

"Oh, which company?" Phoebe asked, honestly curious. 

Cole named the high-profile investment banking firm run by the Brotherhood. 

Phoebe looked startled, then laughed. 

"Is something wrong?" He asked, surprised by her reaction. 

"No." She told him. "It's just... I was thinking that you sound like the type of guy my sister Prue goes for." 

"Oh?" Cole asked. "What type is that and is that a bad thing?" 

"The nice suits, the high-profile job. She's very into that." Phoebe explained. "And no, it's not a bad thing, it's just... I'm normally more into the rebel type. Prue and I are as usually different as night in day, yet here I am..." 

"Here you are?" Cole prodded, not that surprised by her words. 

Phoebe didn't seem like the type he normally went for either, for one thing... She was too young. He would estimate her to be in her early twenties, while he usually preferred women in their late twenties or early thirties, finding them more mature and more intellectually stimulating. 

More than that, Phoebe appeared to be the rebellious, party-girl, laid back type, which he usually avoided. In fact, he would bet that her sister, Prue, was more like the type woman he was usually interested in. 

Yet, he found himself incredibly attracted to Phoebe, despite their differences. He had to admit that he did like how sweet she was, how basically innocent. 

That was a flaw with the type of women he usually went after, they were more jaded, though still vulnerable and occasionally you could find one who was still sweet, but they were a rarity. 

Phoebe on the other hand, didn't appear to be at all jaded, which might be the main reason he was attracted to her. 

"Here I am finding myself really attracted to you." Phoebe answered finally, then blushed. "I'm not usually that forward. At least not within an hour of meeting someone." 

"It's okay." Cole told her. "I appreciate honesty and though this is our first date, I sincerely hope that it isn't our last, because I'm really attracted to you as well." 

Phoebe smiled. "Well, if you're asking me for a second date, then the answer is yes." 

"Tonight then?" Cole asked. He had never been one to wait if he wanted something. And he wanted Phoebe Halliwell. "Dinner?" 

"That sounds wonderful." Phoebe said softly, as the waitress came and left their bill on the table. 

Cole took some money out of his wallet and left it there, then stood up. "Pick you up at Seven?" 

"That'd be wonderful." Phoebe told him, she took a pen and paper out of her purse, quickly wrote something on it, and handed it to him. "Here's my address." 

Cole took it. "Well, then see you tonight, Phoebe." 

"See you then." She said with one last smile, then she walked down the street. 

Cole watched her go with a smile. Today was definitely a good day and he hoped that the evening would turn out to be just as pleasant...   
* * * * * 

"You're in a good mood." Penny Halliwell commented when Phoebe got home. 

"Definitely. I met a guy." Phoebe told her bubbling with excitement. 

Penny had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. Her youngest granddaughter was boy-crazy and had a never-ending stream of boyfriends. "What else is new? You're always meeting a guy, Phoebe." 

"I know." Phoebe told her with a smile. "But this one is different, Grams. In fact, I can't believe I'm attracted to him. He's not really my type, yet..." 

"Oh?" Penny asked curiously, raising an eyebrow. "What's he like, then?" 

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Phoebe told her with a smile. "You'll just have to wait and see, he'll be here at seven." 

"You're going out with already?" Penny asked in disapproval. "When did you meet him? _How_ did you meet him?" 

"I ran into him. Literally." Phoebe told her. "In the park, about two hours ago. And actually, this is our second date, we had coffee. Gram's, he's a nice man. I think you'll like him." 

With that Phoebe disappeared up the stairs with a bounce before Penny could protest, leaving her grandmother staring after her in dismay. 

Typical Phoebe to meet a total stranger in the park and then go out with him. 

She worried about her sometimes and wonder if she would ever learn any sense. Heaven help that girl when she got her powers...   
* * * * * 

"I'll get it!" Piper called that evening, when the doorbell rang. 

She opened the door, and stared in surprise at the man on the other side. 

He was in his early to mid thirties, or so she would guess, and was wearing an expensive designer suit. He was well groomed and had the air of a successful business executive. 

She wondered what he was doing at their door. "Hello, can I help you?" She asked in surprise. 

"Hi." The man said. "I'm Cole, I'm here for Phoebe." 

Piper's eyes widened. **This** was Phoebe's date? Wow. 

"Oh, she'll be down in a minute, come on in." Piper invited, finding her voice. 

"Thank you." Cole said as he entered the Manor. "You must be one of Phoebe's sisters, Piper?" 

"Actually, yes, I am Piper." Piper told him. "How did you know?" 

"Phoebe mentioned you earlier." Cole told her. "I guessed from her descriptions which one you were." 

Piper was about to reply, when Prue entered the room. 

She looked surprised to see Cole. "Who's this?" She asked Piper, smiling at him. 

Piper hid a groan, anticipating what was about to happen next. "Prue, this is Cole. Phoebe's date." 

Prue looked at her in shock. "You're kidding, right?" 

"Nope." Piper told her. 

Just then, Phoebe came down the stairs. 

Piper was surprise by her little sister's appearance. Instead of the revealing and shocking clothes that Phoebe usually wore, she was wearing a knee-length black skirt with a slit in it and a dressy sapphire coloured top that Prue had given her for Christmas and that she had never worn. Her hair was piled on top of her head and she looked really mature and very attractive. 

"Wow, Pheebs, you look great." Piper told her. 

"She's right." Cole added with a charming smile. "You look fantastic, Phoebe." 

Phoebe's face lit up. "Thank you, you don't look bad yourself." 

Cole smiled and offered her his arm. "Should we go?" 

Phoebe grabbed her coat. "Yeah." She turned to her sisters. "I'll see you later." 

With that, she and Cole left. 

Once the door was closed behind them, Prue turned to Piper. "Was that Phoebe who just left?" 

"Yeah, she looked good, didn't she?" Piper asked. 

"Surprisingly." Prue commented. "Who knew that she could actually look classy if she put her mind to it. But that guy... How in the world did they hook up?" 

"I honestly don't know." Piper commented. "But I think she really likes him." 

"Yeah, but you have to admit he's not her usual type." Prue commented. "And he seems a little out of her league." 

Piper was annoyed with Prue's attitude. So what if Phoebe usually went for, well...losers. It didn't mean that she couldn't attract a decent guy. 

"I mean, I'm sorry, but you have to admit that Phoebe's dates don't usually wear designer suits." 

"True." Piper commented. "But that doesn't mean anything." 

"I'm just wondering why he would want to go out with her." Prue commented. "I mean, character aside, he's a fair bit older than she is." 

That part was true enough and it had concerned Piper a little too. After all, Phoebe was only 23, that was a bit young to be dating someone as old as Cole appeared to be. But it was Phoebe's business, not their's. 

She said as much to Prue. 

"Look, Piper, I'm just worried about Phoebe." Prue told her. "There has to be a reason for a guy his age to go out with Phoebe and you have to admit that for all her...experience, she's fairly innocent and naive. I don't want to see her get hurt." 

"Well, even if this guy's motives aren't exactly pure, it's still none of our business." Piper told her. "Prue, she's an adult, she can make her own choice. More than that, she wouldn't appreciate us sticking our noses in her private life. Especially not you. You have to admit, things aren't exactly peaceful between you two. Do you really think she'd want your interference?" 

Prue sighed. "I guess not. It's just... There's something about him. He's attractive, I'll give you that, but... There's something about him that bugs me. I don't think he's entirely on the level."   
* * * * * 

"Your sisters seemed surprised when they met me." Cole commented as soon as he and Phoebe were seated in the restaurant. 

Phoebe laughed. "Well, I did warn you that you weren't my usual type. I'm surprised that Prue didn't faint, especially when she saw me. I don't usually dress like this." 

"You should." He told her. "You look very lovely." 

She did indeed. She had looked cute in the tight blue jeans and sexy halter-top she had been wearing in the park that afternoon, but now... 

In the more adult ensemble, she looked very grown up and very desirable... 

He appreciated the classy look, in fact he preferred it over the out-right sexy or revealing. He preferred some things to be left to the imagination, which Phoebe's outfit did. Her top showed just enough of her cleavage, while her skirt revealed just enough of her long, slender legs. He wondered if she had any idea, just how sexy she looked. 

Her shy smile tended to imply that she didn't. "Thank you." She said softly. "I wanted to look good. I mean..." 

"It's alright." He told her, finding her shyness endearing. 

He had the feeling that while Phoebe Halliwell wasn't exactly innocent, she wasn't experienced either. Especially not with his type. 

Cole had the feeling that until now Phoebe had only dated rebels or troublemakers, the kind of guys that both her grandmother and her older sister would disapprove of. She had dated guys, that though they could be trouble, she knew how to handle. 

He was trouble of another kind. Cole sensed that Phoebe had no barriers for his kind of danger, that she would submit to his honeyed seduction without much persuasion, and he had to admit that he found that very interesting. 

He definitely planned on taking advantage of that, but... All things in time. This one he would take slow. After all, why not savour it? 

After a moment, he pushed the thoughts aside, and concentrated on Phoebe. 

He poured on the charm throughout the rest of the evening and could see her respond to it. When the evening was over and they headed back to his car, he had the feeling that if he were to suggest a...nightcap, she wouldn't object to the idea. 

But he didn't. No, there was no need to rush this, he was going to take his time. Instead, he drove her back to the manor, and then parked the car and walked her to the front door. 

"I had a good time." She said softly. 

"So did I." He told her, and in fact he had. 

Much to his relief, Phoebe had turned out to be an intelligent and interesting dinner partner and he had found the conversations stimulating, which just added to his fascination. 

"Can I see you again?" He asked quietly. 

Her face lit up. "I'd like that. When?" 

"How about Friday?" He suggested. 

It was Tuesday now, so that would give them a few days apart, and hopefully during those days her thoughts would keep turning to him. 

"That sounds nice." She said softly. 

"Okay then, I'll call you tomorrow and we can set the details." 

"Alright." Phoebe said, she had given him her phone number earlier along with her address. 

She turned to go inside, but before she could, he touched her arm gently. When she turned back around, he leaned in and kissed her softly, but passionately. She responded instantly. 

"Cole..." She whispered. 

He touched her cheek gently. "I'll see you Friday, Phoebe. Sweet dreams." 

With that he turned and walked towards his car, knowing that she was staring after him. 

He got in his car and then watched as she walked into the manor, having no doubt that she was all starry-eyed and dreamy. Just as he wanted her to be. 

"Yes, Phoebe, sweet dreams indeed." He whispered as he started the car and drove away.   
* * * * * 


	3. Chapter Two: Out of the Ordinary

Chapter Two- Out of the Ordinary

"How was your date?" Piper asked when Phoebe entered the living room. 

"Fabulous." Phoebe told her. "Cole's incredible." 

She joined Piper on the couch. 

"He doesn't really seem like your type." Piper commented slowly. 

Phoebe laughed. "I know, it surprised me too. But... The moment I set eyes on him, I felt **something**. I can't describe it." 

"How did you meet him?" Piper asked curiously, though she wouldn't let on to Phoebe, she was kind of concerned. Prue had made some good points earlier. They didn't know this guy and he and Phoebe **did** seem really different. 

"In the park." Phoebe told her. "Today, well yesterday now, I guess." 

"Today?" Piper repeated in shock. Phoebe had gone out with someone she had just met that day? Suddenly, Prue's concerns seemed more and more valid. 

"I know, believe it or not, even I was surprised." Phoebe told her. "But it felt right. See, I literally ran right into him in the park and then, as I was apologising, he asked me for coffee. I said yes and... Then, he asked me out." 

Piper shook her head in amazement. A part of her was envious. She would never dream of doing something like that, yet Phoebe did it and it appeared to work out. 

"Interesting." Piper commented. "Tell me about him." 

With a smile Phoebe proceeded to tell Piper all she knew about him. 

"An investment banker?" Piper repeated in shock. "Wow. Are you sure we haven't tumbled into some alternate universe, because you don't normally date corporate executives." 

"I know." Phoebe told her. "Actually my first reaction to learning what he did for a living was to comment that he was more Prue's type than mine, but that I was attracted to him anyway." 

"What did he say to that?" Piper asked in amusement. 

"That he was attracted me too and that's when he asked me out." Phoebe said with a smile. 

"Speaking of, you had a good time?" 

"The best." Phoebe told her. "I almost wish that it hadn't had to end." 

"That good?" Piper asked with a smile. 

"That good." Phoebe told her. "Piper, if he had... If he had made any move, any suggestion, I don't think the date would have ended with a good night kiss on the porch." 

Piper stared at her. "Phoebe!" 

"I know." Phoebe said with a sigh. "And believe it or not, despite what Prue thinks, I **don't** sleep with guys on the first date, yet... Yet, I wanted to with Cole. God did I want to. But he didn't make a move. He just asked me for another date and kissed me good night." 

"Was it a good kiss?" Piper asked with a smile. 

"Uh huh." Phoebe answered. "It was... Indescribable." 

"I can imagine." Piper told her. "I'm glad you're so happy, Phoebe." 

"Thank you." Phoebe said. "But you think I was reckless, don't you? Going out with a guy I met in the park this afternoon?" 

Piper was quiet for a moment. 

"At first, I did." She said after a moment. "But, Phoebe, I believed you when you said this was different, special. I just hope that it all turns out well for you." 

"Thank you." Phoebe said honestly, standing up. "Now, if you excuse me, I'm going upstairs to go to sleep." 

"Okay, 'night." Piper said with a smile. 

"Night." 

Piper watched Phoebe head up the stairs and wondered why she wasn't apprehensive any more. Yes, Prue had made some good points, yet... She had the feeling that Phoebe knew what she was doing. 

In fact, she kind of envied Phoebe. She wish she could run right smack into a guy and fall head over heels for him. But, there was little chance of that happening, after all she was the practical sister.   
* * * * * 

_The Next Day_

"So what time did Phoebe get in from her date?" Prue asked Piper the next afternoon. 

"Prue, shouldn't you be asking Phoebe for this information? Not me." Piper asked. 

"Piper, we both know how she would react to that. You have to admit that she doesn't react well to any questions I make about her personal life." 

"You have a point." Piper said with a sigh. "She came home right after you went to bed, so I'd say around one o'clock in the morning." 

"Was she in a good mood or was it a disaster date?" 

"She was on cloud nine." Piper answered with a smile. "She really likes this guy, Prue." 

"She barely knows him." Prue dismissed. "Besides, this is Phoebe we're talking about, she changes infatuations like most people change their socks." 

"Prue, I think this is different." Piper said quietly. "The way she talked about him... The look in her eyes. I've never seen her like this before." 

Prue was quiet for a minute. "Really?" 

"Really." Piper confirmed. "You know, Prue, he didn't seem like that bad of a guy. You might even improve, he works for an investment banking firm. A pretty prestigious one, Thorn and Co. Phoebe says, he's in San Francisco setting up their new office here." 

Prue frowned. "Wait, did you say Thorn and Co.?" 

Piper nodded. "Yeah, why?" 

"I read an article about this guy. Last night I was wondering where I had seen him before, and now I know." Prue said slowly. "Anyway, I read it a few weeks ago. It talked about his rise to power in the company at such a young age. Which just makes me more curious as to why he's with Phoebe." 

"Maybe he felt the same way she did." Piper suggested. 

Prue raised an eyebrow. "Come on? How likely is **that**?" 

"It could happen." Piper said. "Just because you've given up on romance doesn't mean it's not out there." 

"What do you mean I've given up on romance, I'm engaged!" Prue protested. 

"Yeah, to Roger. Now there's Mr. Romantic Excitement." Piper said dryly. "Face it Prue, you chose the safe road. That's okay, that's your choice. Just don't criticise Phoebe for taking chance. I don't think she's being foolish. I think there might really be something there." 

"Piper..." Prue commented. 

"She's not a little girl." Piper said, as she stood to leave the room. "She's old enough to make her own choices and to trust her own judgment. You should remember that." 

Prue watched her leave the room. She knew that Piper was probably right. 

Except... God, this was _Phoebe_ they were talking about. She was notorious for making bad choices! 

How could Prue just trust her to follow her own judgment? Especially when she had such a bad feeling about this guy...   
* * * * * 

After reporting to Raynor, Cole shimmered back to his office and picked up his phone. He dialled Phoebe's phone number. 

"Hello?" It was one of her sisters, the middle one. 

"Hello, is Phoebe there?" 

"Sure, hold on a moment." 

A minute later, Phoebe picked up the phone. "Hello?" 

"Hey, it's me, Cole." He told her. 

"Hi, I was wondering when you'd call." 

"I meant to call earlier, but things were pretty hectic here." 

That part was true. Despite the fact that this was, indeed, a cover-up operation, there was actual work to do. More than that, he had had to report in to Raynor. 

"That's okay." She told him. "I understand that you're busy." 

Cole smiled to himself. "Thanks, are we still on for Friday, right?" 

"Definitely!" She told him. "I can't wait." 

"Either can I." He told her and found that it wasn't exactly a lie. 

A part of him was very eager to see her again. He knew that it was probably the thrill of the chase. This relationship was like none other he had ever had and it intrigued him. He had never pursued someone as innocent Phoebe before and had to admit that it was a new challenge, one that he found interesting. 

After a moment, he glanced at the clock and realized that he had a meeting he had to get to in a few minutes. 

"Phoebe, I'm sorry, but I've got a meeting in about five minutes..." He told her apologetically. 

"That's alright." She assured him. "I'm just glad you called. So Friday, how about we go see a movie?" 

"Sure." Cole told her. "I have meetings in the afternoon on Friday and they could run late, so I'll pick you up at eight, okay? We can see if we catch the nine o'clock show." 

"Alright." She agreed. "I'll see you then." 

"Bye." Cole said before hanging up the phone. 

He stood up and gathered his papers as he headed for a meeting. Unfortunately, this meeting was with mortals and actually concern business. 

While he was well-educated, after all he had been alive for a hundred years, and he understood all of what was talked about at these meetings, it wasn't his favourite cover. 

No, actually, he preferred posing as a lawyer. He chuckled as he entered the meeting room, he was sure that there was some kind of joke to be made there. 

Still, at least it was a more interesting cover, but, oh well... He'd survive. This wouldn't last forever and for at least a little while Phoebe would provide a pleasant distraction.   
* * * * * 


	4. Chapter Three: Giving Into Passion

Chapter Three- Giving Into Passion

_Friday_

Penny watched as Phoebe finished doing her hair. 

She was anxious to meet the man who could elicit such a change in Phoebe. Never before had she seen Phoebe look so grown up. 

Usually Phoebe wore short skirts, tight pants, and tighter tops. She liked showing a lot of skin, but more than that her clothes tended to make her look youthful. She often looked like a rebellious teenager, instead of the college student she was. 

But tonight... Phoebe was wearing a simple blue and white patterned dress, that was sexy, but elegant. 

Now that Penny thought of it, for the last few days, ever since her date, Phoebe's clothes had begun covering more skin. 

More than that, she had been walking around with a permanently dreamy look on her face. It was obvious to anyone that she was happy. 

Penny was interested in meeting this 'Cole' fellow, yet... She couldn't help bare in mind the fact that Prue hadn't seemed to like him. Piper had commented that he seemed very nice, but Prue had confided that something about him bugged her, and that bothered Penny. 

Of her three granddaughters, Prue had the best instincts when it came to people. 

Phoebe was the most naive of the three. She had a very open, trusting personality, a trait that Penny feared was going to lead her to trouble. If not the ordinary kind, then definitely the demonic kind. After all, being too trusting could get you killed when you were a witch. 

Piper, while not as naive, was also very trusting. Piper tended to give people the benefit of the doubt, always trying not to judge someone without giving them a fair chance. 

While it was an admirable quality in a human being, again it was one that could be danger when you were a witch. You had to be on your toes, always cautious, always on the look out for trouble, because it was often there. 

Penny knew that it would be even worse for her granddaughters, after all they would be the Charmed Ones. Penny knew that from the moment their powers awakened, they would be in grave danger. 

That was why she was grateful for Prue. Prue was by far the most suspicious of the three sisters. In some way it was one of the things that made Penny worry about her, the fact that she rarely let anyone get close to her. 

Prue was, in fact, the opposite of Phoebe, instead of being too trusting, she rarely ever trusted anybody. She was always on guard. 

While Penny had no doubt that would serve her well as a witch, it made living hard. Prue was always waiting for someone to hurt her, and because of that she never really let herself enjoy life. 

No each of her granddaughters had both great flaws and great strengths in her personality, which is why she was grateful that their powers depended on them working together. 

With Prue's instincts, Piper's fairness, and Phoebe's openness, Penny believed they could be an incredible team. 

**If** they would work together. 

Lately she began to despair of that ever happening. They seemed to be growing even further apart now that they all lived in the manor again, especially Prue and Phoebe. They always seemed to be arguing over something or other. 

Penny just hoped that changed soon, if not... Heaven help them when they got their powers, it would be a disaster. 

Just then, the doorbell rang, and Penny was shaken out of her thoughts. 

"Oh, that must be Cole." Phoebe said, turning from the mirror. 

"I'll get it." Penny told her. 

"Thanks, I'll go grab my purse." 

Penny smiled at her granddaughter, then entered the hall and opened the door. On the other side stood a handsome man in his early thirties, who really did seem more like Prue's type than Phoebe's. 

"You must be, Cole." She said, motioning come in. 

"Yes." He confirmed. "And you must be Phoebe's grandmother. Phoebe's told me a lot about you, it's nice to meet you." 

"It's nice to meet you, too." Penny replied. "Phoebe will be ready in a moment." 

Cole smiled, but didn't say anything. 

Penny instantly saw what it was that made Prue uneasy. There was an air about him, something that made her wary of him. 

Penny was sure that Prue was right not to trust him, but she knew that if she tried to warn Phoebe, that she wouldn't listen. 

After all, Phoebe rarely listened to her anymore, if she ever had, and more than that, Penny knew that if she had really fallen for this man, then there was no way she would listen to anything bad about him. 

No, there was nothing Penny could do, just hope and pray that she and Prue were both wrong, and that he was harmless. Yet, somehow, she doubted that was the case... 

Just then Phoebe came into view. 

"Phoebe, you look wonderful." Cole told her with a charming smile. 

Phoebe smiled in return. "Thanks." She turned to Penny. "I'll see you later, Grams." 

"Alright." Penny said pleasantly. "Good night, Phoebe. It was nice meeting you, Cole." 

"The pleasure was mine." Cole said before he and Phoebe left. 

Penny watched them go, wondering what Phoebe had gotten herself into. 

_He's trouble, I know it._ She thought. _Let's just hope that Phoebe realizes it, before it's too late and she gets seriously hurt..._   
* * * * * 

"Did you like the movie?" Cole asked as they exited the theatre. 

Phoebe looked at him blankly. "Huh?" 

"Did you like the movie?" Cole repeated. "You know, the one we just saw." 

"Oh yeah, sorry." Phoebe said, blushing. "It was good." 

It was lie. The truth was, Phoebe couldn't remember a single thing that had happened in the movie, she couldn't even remember what it was called. 

Her attention had been focused on Cole. He had behaved like a perfect gentlemen during the movie, but that didn't stop her from being aware of his every move. 

She had been especially aware of his arm across her shoulders. She liked the feel of his arm against her and she couldn't help but imagine what it would be like to feel the rest of him pressed against her... 

She had to admit that she found those thoughts more appealing than the movie. 

Luckily for her, Cole seemed to expect her answer, without asking her to expand on it. 

"Do you want to go get something to eat?" He asked. 

"That would be nice." She said softly, smiling up at him. 

Phoebe was surprised by how attracted she was to him. After all, she had only met him a few days ago, yet... It felt like she had always known him. 

No, that wasn't it, it was more like she was **meant** to know him. As if there had been reason for her running into him the way she did... 

She knew that some people would think that was silly, but she had always been a big believer in fate, and maybe it was fate that she and Cole had met. 

Whatever it was, it was certainly something special. 

"Do you have any preferences?" Cole asked as they approached his car. 

Phoebe smiled. "Actually, I know this quiet little place we could go." 

"It sounds good." Cole said, opening the car door for her, then he walked around and got in the other side. 

The ride to the restaurant was full of pleasant conversation, once Phoebe had given Cole directions. 

When they reached the restaurant, they went inside and were seated at one of the nice cozy little tables. That was the reason Phoebe had suggested this place. It was small and had an incredible atmosphere. 

The other night had been wonderful, Phoebe wanted that night to go just as well. In fact, she wouldn't object if it had different ending than their last date had... 

She had to admit that was all she had been thinking about since he had dropped her off at her doorstep the other night... 

"Hey, where did you go on me?" Cole asked with a teasing smile, snapping her out of her reverie. 

Phoebe blushed. "I'm sorry, I was lost in thought." 

"That's okay." Cole told her. "Interesting thoughts." 

"Very interesting." Phoebe said with a flirtatious smile. "In fact, I was thinking about how little I know about you." 

"Well, what do you want to know?" Cole asked her. 

"Well, for starters, where were you born? Where did you grow up?" Phoebe asked with a smile. 

"Okay, those are easy ones." Cole told her with a grin. "I was born here in San Francisco, though I was raised in New York City." 

Phoebe smiled, thrilled to learn more about him. After that, the rest of their dinner conversation was light and flirtatious, yet there was a definite sexual charge in the air. 

As the evening came to an end and they exited the restaurant, Phoebe definitely couldn't help, but wonder what would happen next. 

Phoebe knew what she wanted to happen next. She knew her sisters and Grams would disapprove, but... 

"Do you want to go back to my place for some coffee?" Cole asked softly as he started the car. 

Phoebe smiled, this was what she had been hoping for. Maybe it wasn't the smart thing to do, maybe it was reckless, but she wanted him and she believed that there was more to it than just attraction. But even if it wasn't, wasn't it worth taking a chance? 

"I'd love some coffee." She replied, looking at him intently. 

Cole just smiled and met her eyes. 

Phoebe was amazed by the intensity of what she saw in his. A tiny voice in the back of her head asked what she had gotten herself into, but the rest of her ignored the voice, mesmerised by his eyes and by her own emotions.   
* * * * * 

Cole opened the door of his apartment and then followed Phoebe inside. 

"This place is nice..." She said, looking around. 

It was in fact, a very nice apartment. Cole had good, expensive tastes, and he also needed an apartment that went with the image he projected, and this did nicely. 

However, at the moment, the decor of his apartment was the last thing on his mind. There were other things that he would rather be focusing on... 

That was why he just nodded, distractedly, and then before he could help himself, leaned down and kissed Phoebe. 

She responded instantly, wrapping her arms around his neck. Cole deepened the kiss, lifting her up as he did so. 

He couldn't believe how badly he wanted her... He hadn't felt like this in a long time. He had been planning on waiting, on savouring the seduction, but... God, did he want her, **need** her... 

Phoebe wrapped her legs around his waist, and he pressed her against the wall. 

The kiss was growing more passionate with every second and soon all he could focus on was the moment. It was like nothing else existed. 

It was only the two of them and this moment...   
* * * * * 

Piper was awakened by the sound of the phone ringing. She looked at the clock. It was three o'clock in the morning, who could be calling her? 

With a sigh she reached over and pulled it off of the end table before it woke Grams up. 

"Hello?" She answered groggily. 

"Piper?" 

"Phoebe, is that you?" Piper asked, sitting up. "Where are you?" 

Her sister hadn't come home from her date when Piper went to sleep four hours earlier, yet Piper had assumed that she had returned. Yet, obviously not. 

"I'm at Cole's." Phoebe told her. "I... Then I fell asleep. I just woke up and I saw what time it was. I figured I should call so that you wouldn't freak out when you saw I wasn't home yet." 

"Phoebe." Piper said, shaking her head. "Gram's going to flip." 

"Piper, I'm twenty-three, I think I get to make my own decisions. Besides... It felt right." 

"Well, how was it?" Piper asked. 

"Incredible." Phoebe told her. 

Piper smiled. "Good, I'm glad." 

Phoebe was silent and Piper heard a noise on the other end. "Piper, I should go." Phoebe said finally. "I'll be home in the morning, I just didn't want you to worry." 

"Thank you." Piper told her. "I'll see you then." 

She heard a click on the other end and hung up the phone. 

So Phoebe had slept with Cole. 

She knew that if Prue found out she'd call Phoebe irresponsible, but... Piper was amazed by how responsible she had been. 

Yes, she had waited until now to call, but at least she had called. Phoebe didn't usually bother to, usually she just did whatever she pleased and stayed out to all hours of the night without giving them a second thought. This showed that she was maturing. 

Maybe Cole had something to do with that, maybe not. 

All Piper knew was that Phoebe really liked him and that was enough to convince her to give him a chance. 

She snuggled back into bed. She'd think about this more in the morning, right now... 

Right now all she wanted to do was sleep.   
* * * * * 

"Hey there, sleepyhead." Cole said when Phoebe finally opened her eyes the next morning. He was leaning on his side and smiling at her. 

"Cole." She whispered. She looked around her. 

So the night before had been real, she had been afraid it was just a dream... It had been just **so** incredible, unlike anything she had ever dreamed of. It had never been like that before, and she had more than a little experience in that area. 

But with Cole... She had never even imagined it could be like that. She had felt so close to him, so connected. 

"Hey there." He told her. "I hate to rush you, but even though it's a Saturday, I have to get into the office, and I thought we might get some breakfast first." 

"I'd like that." Phoebe whispered, then she sighed. "I guess that means, we have to get up." 

"Afraid so." He told her with a smile. "I wish we didn't though. I wish we could stay like this forever." 

He ran his fingers through her hair as he spoke. 

"I know the feeling." Phoebe told him with a sigh. "But you're right, we have to get up. I have some homework, I should probably actually do. Not that it really matters, I'm close to failing out. I mean, I'm already taking longer than I should to get my degree. It's just... I'm just really confused. I know I should finish school, but..." 

"But?" Cole prodded. 

"I don't know, it just doesn't inspire me." Phoebe told him. "But I'll worry about that later. Right now, I want to savour the last of this mourning before the real world interferes. It tends to do that." 

Cole pulled away and got out of bed. "It does, but that doesn't mean we can't have more moments like this." 

"Do you mean that?" She asked softly, getting out of bed herself. "This isn't just a one time thing?" 

"No, it's not." Cole told her. "I like you Phoebe and I'd like to have a relationship with you. I don't know how long it'll last, but I'd like to see. What about you?" 

"I'd like that too." Phoebe told him, feeling completely content. 

Last night had been perfect and Cole seemed to actually care about her, the morning was off to a good start, too bad she would have to go home and face Prue and Grams... 

"I'm going to go shower." Cole told her, then he smiled seductively. "Care to join me?" 

"I'd love to." Phoebe told him, pushing the thought of what awaited her later out of her mind as she followed Cole into the bathroom. 

She'd deal with that later, right now she had other things she'd rather concentrate on.   
* * * * * 


	5. Chapter Four: Getting In Deep

Chapter Four- Getting In Deep

Prue entered the manor around 11:00 the next morning. She had spent the night at Roger's and was just getting home now. 

"Hey, I'm home." She announced, entering the kitchen. 

Penny smiled at her. "I see that. How was your evening?" 

"Good." Prue told her. "Where are Piper and Phoebe?" 

Penny frowned. "I don't know. I haven't seen them yet. Piper! Phoebe!" 

A minute later Piper appeared. "What's up, Grams?" She asked, still in her nightclothes, obviously having just woken up. 

Prue was surprised, even though it was the weekend, Piper was usually the first in the household up. Unlike Phoebe, who, if she managed to make it home at all, usually wasn't up until around noon. 

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Penny asked. 

Piper shook her head. "No, I was just getting out of bed. Why did you call me?" 

"I was just worried." Penny told her. "I realized I hadn't seen you yet this morning, and that's unusual." 

Piper smiled. "Sorry. I don't know what happened to me, it was probably getting waken up at three o'clock in the morning." 

"Waken up, what do you mean?" Penny asked in surprise. 

"Let me guess, Phoebe coming in?" Prue asked dryly. 

"No." Piper told her, then she sighed. "But it was Phoebe. She called to tell me that she wasn't coming home, so that we didn't worry about her." 

Prue was surprised. Phoebe had actually called for once? Wow. But, that was only a minor thought, she concentrated on the rest of what Piper had said. 

"She didn't come home last night?" Prue repeated. "Where was she?" 

Piper sighed. "She stayed at Cole's." 

Prue shook her head. Of course she did. 

Penny looked just as upset, but she sighed. "At least she called, that's a step up." 

Just then, the front door opened. A minute later, Phoebe appeared in the kitchen. She was practically glowing with happiness. "Hi, I'm home." 

"We see that." Prue said coldly. 

"Prue..." Piper interrupted. 

"No," Phoebe told her, "let me. Prue, I know youÕre upset. You probably think I'm irresponsible and maybe by your standards, I am. But I'm old enough to make my own decisions, even if you don't approve." 

Prue didn't know what to say. She knew that Phoebe was right, she was an adult, it was just... She had screwed up so many times before, how could Prue be sure that she wasn't going to screw up again? 

More than that... It was that guy... Prue didn't trust him. 

Still, she wasn't sure what she could do about it, so she stayed silent. 

Phoebe looked at her and then sighed. "I'm going to go change and work on some homework." 

"What about breakfast?" Piper asked her. 

"I already ate." Phoebe told her, then she left the room. 

Prue watched her go, wondering if she and Phoebe would ever get along. Sometimes it didn't seem likely.   
* * * * * 

_Three Weeks Later_

Raynor was sitting in his office at the New York branch of Thorn and Co. 

He had founded the company several years ago at the Source's request. It was an excellent cover for the Brotherhood, one that had helped them several times over the years. 

At the moment he was waiting for Belthazor to report in. Not that Raynor doubted the other demon's ability to do the job or his loyalty. Belthazor had been assigned the job for a reason, Raynor just wanted to be kept abreast of the situation. 

A minute later, Belthazor shimmered into the office. 

"Sorry, I'm late." He apologised. "I couldn't get away." 

"I understand." Raynor told him. 

One of the problems of masquerading in the mortal world was that there were times when one had to be careful to keep their cover from being blown. 

"Anything?" 

"Not yet." Cole told him. "I've been keeping my eyes open. Nothing out of the ordinary." 

Raynor frowned, but then sighed. "Alright, well, just keep your eyes open." 

"Of course." Belthazor told him. 

"In the meantime, I have an assignment for you, since you're in San Francisco." Raynor told him, then explain what the Source wanted done. 

"I'll get on it." Belthazor said, then he frowned. "Raynor, can I ask you a question." 

Raynor nodded. "Of course." 

"Raynor, you've had relationships with mortals before, haven't you? Long relationships, I mean." 

"Yes." Raynor confirmed. "There are times when it is both satisfying and beneficial. Why do you ask?" 

"There's this woman," Belthazor told him, "more like a girl, really. I'm deeply attracted to her and, though, initially, I was going to keep it short. I've been considering a longer relationship and I wanted to know the problems involved." 

Raynor was quiet for a moment. "Only one that I can think of, at least one major one. Your human half could make you vulnerable. There's always the chance you could fall in love with her. What are your feelings for her?" 

Belthazor smiled. "I'm attracted to her. She amuses me, intrigues me. But more than that, nothing. She means nothing to me except as something that I want." 

Raynor studied him and was confident of the truth in the words. Belthazor was a strong demon and though his human half existed, it was deeply submerged. It had never hindered him before and Raynor had no reason to suspect it would now. 

"Just be careful." Raynor advised. 

"I will be." Belthazor told him with an evil grin, before shimmering out. 

Raynor watched him in amusement. Whoever this girl was, she had to be something to have Belthazor considering a longer involvement. 

Too bad she had no idea what she was getting herself into...   
* * * * * 

Cole shimmered back into his office after his meeting with Raynor. 

He thought about what they had talked about. Despite his early intentions, the idea of having Phoebe around for a while appealed to him. 

He might have only known her a few weeks, but he already knew he wanted her for longer than that. Not forever, of course. But for a while. 

With a smile, he sat down at his desk and picked up his phone. He dialled Phoebe's number. 

"Hello?" Phoebe answered. 

"Hey." 

"Cole," she said obviously pleased, "hi." 

"Hi, yourself." He told her. "What are you doing right now?" 

"Right now, nothing, why?" She asked. 

"Well, I've decided to play hooky from the office this afternoon, and if you don't have class, I'd like you to join me." 

He knew that she didn't have a class. In the not quite a month since he had met her, he had memorised her schedule and knew that this was her afternoon off. 

"Nope, I'm free." She confirmed. "And playing hooky sounds great." 

Cole smiled. "Wonderful. I'll be there in an hour?" 

"Sounds good." Phoebe told him. "See you then." 

"See you." Cole said hanging up the phone. 

He smiled, then sighed. Before he picked up Phoebe, he had one thing he had to do. He had to do the job that Raynor assigned him. 

It was big deal, though, all he had to do was kill a witch. 

Cole morphed into Belthazor and shimmered out. He'd kill the witch, then have enough time to come back here and grab his car to go pick Phoebe up for their date. 

No problem.   
* * * * * 


	6. Chapter Five: Dinner With the Family

Note- I wasn't sure if Roger was ever given a last name in the series. If he was, I don't know it, so I just made one up. 

Chapter Five- Dinner with the Family

The witch had been no match for Belthazor and had been easy to kill, so Cole was actually a little early to pick Phoebe up. 

"Cole," she said when she answered the door, "you're early." 

"Yeah, I got finished with the last bit of work I had to do quicker than I thought." Cole told her. 

Phoebe smiled. "Well, I'm just about ready. Why don't you come in." 

Cole did so and followed her into the kitchen. 

"If you didn't have anything specific planned, I thought we could have a picnic." Phoebe told him, motioning to the basket sitting on the counter. 

"No, that sounds good." Cole answered. 

Phoebe smiled. "Wonderful. How about the park?" 

She put some stuff in the basket, then closed it. 

"Great." Cole told her. "All done?" 

"Yep, let's go." 

Cole picked up the basket and the two of them walked out to his car. Their drive to the park was filled with light conversation, as was their picnic. 

After they had eaten and were packing up, Phoebe frowned. "Oh, I nearly forgot." 

"Forgot what?" Cole asked with an indulgent smile. 

"Grams wanted me to invite you to dinner tomorrow, are you free?" Phoebe asked. "I mean, you don't have to say yes. But, she'd like to get to know you better." 

"I understand." Cole told her. 

And he did. Though, the idea didn't thrill him, he knew that if he was going to have a relationship with Phoebe then he'd have to put up with her family. He knew that though she didn't say it, she really wanted him to come to dinner. 

"Of course I'm free." He said after a moment. "What time?" 

"About seven." Phoebe told him. "It'll be me, you, my sisters, Grams, maybe Roger..." She made a face as she said the last name. 

"Roger?" Cole asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Prue's fiance." Phoebe said with distaste. 

"You don't like him." Cole remarked. 

"No." Phoebe told him. "He's a jerk. I don't get what Prue sees in him or why she always believes him..." 

"What do you mean?" Cole asked gently. 

Phoebe paused from folding up the picnic blanket. "I mean that for the last year Roger's been making passes at me and then when I turn him down, going to Prue and telling her it's the other way around. And of course, she believes him. Not me." 

"I'm sorry." Cole told her, because he didn't know what else to say. 

He didn't understand why Prue would believe her boyfriend over her sister, but then... Mortals were complicated. And more than that, they were often foolish. 

Phoebe sighed and resumed her folding. "It's alright. I mean, I kind of deserve it. After all, I've screwed up a lot, no wonder she doesn't have faith in me. Still, it would be nice if for once she wouldn't believe the worst." 

"Have things always been awkward between the two of yous?" Cole asked as she finished packing up. 

He had learned a lot about Phoebe in the last few weeks, but she rarely spoke of her relationship with her eldest sister, though it was clear that she and Piper were close. 

"Pretty much." Phoebe told him, standing up. "She kind of appointed herself as a substitute when Mom died and because of that... She's never really been a big sister, she's been more parental. That was good for a while, then, as I got older, I resented it and I rebelled. Which led to a lot of arguments. Thus the current state of our relationship." 

"Has she always been hard on you?" Cole asked as they walked to the car. 

"Oh, yeah." Phoebe told him. "Probably because I remind of her Dad. To her, there's nothing worse." 

"What do you think?" Cole asked. "About your father I mean?" 

"I don't know." Phoebe said, as he started the car. "I don't know what to think. He left when I was a baby." 

She sighed. "Do you mind if we change the subject? I was in such a good mood..." 

"Of course not." Cole told her, knowing that this was not the time to press the question. 

Though, he would definitely bring it up again. Maybe if he learned what made Phoebe tick, he'd learn why he was so intrigued by her.   
* * * * * 

"Roger, would you like to come over for dinner at the manor tomorrow night?" Prue asked her fiance as they left work together. 

"Sure, what's the occasion?" Roger asked, though inwardly he was groaning. 

Dinner with Prue's family was always interesting. He always got the feeling that both the grandmother and Piper disapproved of him, and then there was Phoebe... 

He shook the thought away and focused on Prue. 

She grimaced. "Phoebe's got a new boyfriend, believe it or not. A serious one." 

Roger raised an eyebrow. He knew from Prue that Phoebe had never really had a serious relationship before, she flitted from guy to guy, always looking for a good time. 

"Really?" Roger asked. "Dare I ask what this guy like? Though I'm sure I could guess." 

"Actually, I doubt you could." Prue told him. "I mean, this guy is **nothing** like the guy's Phoebe usually goes for." 

"Oh?" 

"Do you remember that article about the up and comer at Thorn and Co.?" Prue asked suddenly. 

"Yeah." Roger said slowly, confused by her sudden change of the subject. "Turner right? The new head of their San Francisco branch?" 

"That's him." Prue confirmed. "He's Phoebe's new boyfriend." 

Roger stared at her in disbelief. "You're kidding, right?" 

"I wish." Prue said with a snort. "I couldn't believe it the first time I met him." 

"What in the world is he doing with your sister?" Roger asked. "I can't believe that she's the type a guy like that usually goes for." 

"I agree." Prue said. "But... He certainly seems fond of her. They go out almost every night and when they don't, he calls her." 

"He's probably just trying to seduce her." Roger stated, after all that was the only reason he could see anyone like that being interested in Phoebe. 

She was definitely a pretty little thing with quite a body, but... She certainly wasn't the type that one chose to get involved with. At least not someone like himself, or Turner. 

"I thought about that." Prue told him. 

"But?" Roger prompted. 

"If that was all he wanted, to get her into bed, he would have dumped her by now." Prue told him flatly. "No, I don't think that's it. But it still bugs me. _He_ bugs me. I can't place it, but... There's something about him that doesn't seem right. I just wish Phoebe would listen, but you know her." 

"I do." Roger repeated dryly. 

Prue's sister was definitely a wild one...   
* * * * * 

_The Next Evening_

"Hey." Phoebe said with a smile as she let Cole into the manor. 

"Hey." He replied, leaning down to kiss her. 

"You ready for this?" She asked, not so sure that she was. 

"I guess." Cole told her. "I'm not sure what to expect." 

"Well, Prue will probably interrogate you, as will Grams, while Piper will try to place peacemaker." Phoebe informed him as she led him into the living room. "It'll be fine." 

She didn't even believe her own words, but... It couldn't be **that** bad, could it? 

"Grams, Piper, Prue, you know Cole." She said, conscious of the arm Cole had wrapped around her waist as she turned to Roger. "Cole, this is Prue's fiance, Roger Johnson. Roger, this is Cole Turner." 

The two men exchanged nods of greeting. 

Cole and Phoebe sat down. 

"How did you two meet?" Roger asked. 

Prue, who didn't know the answer, looked curious as well. 

Phoebe sighed, aware that the answer was about to look bad. 

To her surprise, Cole answered before she could. 

"Fate." He said with a smile. "It was a beautiful day out, so I decided to walk to a business meeting. Phoebe had her mind on other things and ended up running into me on my way back. After she apologised, we began talking, and I ended up asking her for coffee. We hit it off, so we began to date." 

Phoebe smiled. It was the truth, yet he made it sound better than she could have. 

Prue looked surprised, but not completely disapproving. 

While, Roger... Well, who cared what he thought? 

After a few minutes, they stood for dinner. 

"We'll join you in a minute." Phoebe told her family. 

Prue rolled her eyes, but Piper smiled encouragingly, while Grams just nodded. 

Once they were alone, Phoebe turned to Cole. 

"You're doing wonderful." She told him gratefully. 

Cole ran his finger across her lips gently. "I want to make this as painless for you possible. I mean, it's not the easiest situation for anyone one." 

"No." Phoebe agreed. "But it's going pretty well, that's a good thing." 

"It is." Cole agreed, kissing her softly. 

Phoebe sighed when he pulled away. "We should go to dinner, everybody's waiting." 

Cole nodded. "Lead the way."   
* * * * * 

Dinner hadn't been as difficult as Cole had feared, though there was something about the grandmother that bothered him. He couldn't place it, but there was something... He'd figure it out later. 

Prue's fiance on the other hand... At least Cole know why **he** bugged him. 

Cole was good at reading humans, it was a skill a lot of demon's possessed, and Roger was not one of the finer members of the human race. He was sleazy, selfish, and, cowardly. 

While Cole admired people who were only out to serve themselves, after all that was his code of living, he despised cowards. If you were going to be self-serving, good, but at least have the guts to carry through. Don't just do what was good, as long as you didn't get in trouble. 

Cole hated people like that even more than he hated people who were innately good. 

Also this guy's behaviour sickened Cole. 

From what Cole could make out from watching him at dinner and from the few comments he made. Roger had ever intention on marrying Prue, but he also wouldn't mind having her sister on the side. 

Since Phoebe apparently had made it clear numerous times that she wasn't interested, he intended to make her look bad by playing on the problems between the two sisters and pushing them further apart. 

Now, Cole had no problems using people, he did it all the time, but he did have an issue with fidelity. Surprisingly, a lot of the demons he knew did. Probably because they tended to be possessive. 

That was why Cole avoided long-term relationships for the most part, especially with mortals. He had found out over the years, that faithfulness was a virtue that most mortals were lacking. Roger just seemed to be proof of that. 

But that wasn't the only thing about him that disgusted Cole. The fact that he kept trying to get Phoebe into bed despite the fact that she kept refusing and the fact that since she wouldn't, he had decided to make her life miserable, didn't win any points in his book either. 

Cole never pursued women who made it clear they weren't interested. He didn't have to, there was plenty of willing ones around. Nor had Cole ever punished a woman for not sleeping with him. 

Cole sighed. As evil as he was, sometimes even he was amazed by the mortal race. They weren't evil, per say, just completely lacking in morals and even basic decency. 

It made him wonder why the Powers that Be and the forces of Good kept on trying to save them. If you asked him, they weren't worth the trouble. 

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Roger asked, snapping Cole out of his thoughts. 

Cole turned and looked at the other man. Dinner was over and they were all in the Halliwell's living room, exchanging small talk. 

Cole sighed, then nodded. He followed the other man out to the hall. 

"I just wanted to give you some advice." Roger told him in a 'just between us' kind of one. "About Phoebe. She's cute and what a body... But other than that, she's not worth your time. I mean she's certainly not the relationship type. She prefers... variety, if you know what I mean." 

Cole stayed silent, unable to believe the nerve of this man. 

Roger continued. "She's put the moves on me several times, even though I'm dating her sister, so-" 

He never got to finish what he was going to say, because Cole grabbed him suddenly. 

"I wouldn't tell lies like that about, Phoebe, if I were you." He advised coldly, his eyes dark with rage. "And we both know that's what it is. A lie. Here's what I think. You've put the moves on Phoebe despite the fact that you're involved with her sister, she keeps turning you down, and since that wounds your pride you make it your mission to make her miserable by spreading lies. Am I right?" 

Roger didn't answer, but Cole could see the fear in his eyes. 

"Why do you care?" Roger asked. "I mean, you can't honestly care about that little slut-" 

His words were cut off by Cole tightening his grip on him. 

"I wouldn't call her that if I were you." Cole said dangerously. 

Roger blanched. 

Cole smiled without humour and let go of him. 

Roger stepped back and fell to the ground. 

"I'll give you a warning though." Cole said in a level voice. "If you ever speak like that about Phoebe again, or if I hear about you spreading any more lies about her, I swear I **will** make you regret it." 

With that, he turned and walked back into the living room. He made his way back to Phoebe. He stood behind the couch, and placed his hands on her shoulders. 

She looked up at him. "Hey. Where's Roger?" 

"He'll be here in a minute." Cole told her in a low voice. "I'm sure he's just picking himself off the floor." 

"What?" Phoebe asked, obviously startled. 

"Don't worry, I didn't hurt him." Cole told her. "He just said some things I didn't like and I gave him a warning." 

Phoebe seemed to understand, because she didn't say anything. 

Just then, Roger reentered the room. To Cole's amusement, he made sure to stay far away from both him and Phoebe. 

"Looks like whatever you said did the trick." Phoebe told him. 

"Are you mad at me?" Cole asked. 

"No." She told him. "Actually, I'm grateful. Maybe now he'll leave me alone." 

"I'd count on it." Cole told her, then he leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Do you think your family would mind if we snuck out and took a walk?" 

"Maybe." Phoebe said with a smile. "But who cares?" 

Cole grinned as she stood up and offered her hand. "Let's go."   
* * * * * 


	7. Chapter Six: Instincts

Chapter Six- Instincts

_The Next Day_

"How do you think last night went?" Phoebe asked Piper as the two of them were grocery shopping. 

"Well it was certainly interesting." Piper answered, then she smiled. "I don't know if it counts for much, but I liked him, Phoebe. Cole, I mean, he was very nice." 

And he was. Piper had been trying to keep an open mind, but it had been hard since to Prue's instant dislike and Gram's disapproval were warring with Phoebe's adoration. 

Yet, now she was convinced that Grams and Prue were wrong. She was sure that Cole was just what he seemed. A smart, charming, nice guy who seemed crazy about Phoebe. 

That reminded her of something. 

"What happened between him and Roger?" Piper asked. "I mean I saw them go out in the hall together, then Cole came back first. When Roger came back, he made it a point to avoid the two of yous, then he left as soon you guys were gone. What happened?" 

Phoebe grinned. "I'm not sure. But what I do know is that Roger decided that Prue wasn't the only one to whom he'd tell lies about me. Cole didn't believe him and, from what he told me, gave him a warning." 

Piper smiled. Cole had just earned a gold star in her book. 

She had never been overly fond of Roger and she knew how unhappy he made Phoebe, especially since Prue always took his side. 

So, she wasn't exactly upset to see him get his. And she also liked that Cole seemed to have protective instincts. It just added to the fact that he honestly seemed to be as crazy about Phoebe as she was about him.   
* * * * * 

"There's something about him that bothers me." Penny confided to her daughter's spirit. 

"Mom," Patty said with a smile, "are you ever going to like anyone that they bring home?" 

Penny frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?" 

"It means that you're very over-protective." Patty told her. "I know that you worry about Phoebe, I do to, but I think you should trust her instincts." 

Penny sighed. "I know. But, Patty, she just always seem to get herself into trouble." 

"You said yourself that she was changing." Patty pointed out. "That over-night she seemed more responsible and mature. Maybe it's because of this Cole fellow, and if that's the case, don't you think you should give him a chance?" 

Penny was quiet for a long moment. 

"I know." She said finally. "I've been trying to tell myself the same thing. And last night he seemed like a perfectly nice, normal young man. I guess you're right, I'm grasping at draws." 

Yet, it felt like more. She was almost convinced that there was more to Cole then met the eye, but... 

But what was it? What was it about him that disturbed her?   
* * * * * 

Prue found Phoebe and Piper talking in the living room when she came. Though she would never admit it, she felt slightly hurt by the warm conversation it was obvious that they were sharing. 

She and Piper had a good relationship, but they were rarely as close as Phoebe and Piper, and she and Phoebe... Well, close was certainly not a word that could be used to describe their relationship. 

"Phoebe, Grams is going to freak." She heard Piper say. "Not to mention what Prue's going to say." 

Prue paused, wanting to hear what it was they were talking about and knowing that they'd stop talking if they were aware of her presence. 

"Piper, it's none of their business." Phoebe told her. "And it's only one weekend. It's not like I'm moving in with him." 

Prue realized that they were talking about Cole and was now really interested in hearing what it was they were saying. 

"Still..." Piper said, then she smiled. "I have to admit, it is kind of sweet." 

Phoebe beamed. "Isn't it?" 

Prue had no idea what they were talking about, but whatever it was, she was sure that she wouldn't like it. 

"I mean I was surprised, too." Phoebe continued. "But, then Cole explained his reasons." 

Prue didn't bother to listen to anymore. Whatever it was they were talking about, she was positive that she wouldn't like it. 

Especially if she it had to do with Cole. 

She tried to be objective, but she couldn't. He bugged her. There was something about him... She didn't know what it was, but she knew that he was up to no good. 

If only she could tell Phoebe, but she knew that her sister would never listen to her. After all, she never had before.   
* * * * * 


	8. Chapter Seven: Acceptance

Chapter Seven- Acceptance

"Cole wants me to go to New York with him." Phoebe announced that night at dinner. 

Penny and Prue stared at her. 

"What? But you've only been dating a month!" Penny protested. 

"I know." Phoebe told her. "But, he wants me to meet his boss, the founder of Thorn and Co., Cole says that he's been like a father to him, his parents died years ago. He said it's really important to him that he meets me." 

"Can't he come here?" Penny asked. 

"They could." Phoebe said patiently. "But it would make more sense for me to go there." 

"How so?" Prue asked, obviously not happy with the idea. 

"Well, Mr. Raymond is a busy man, it would be ages before he would have the time to make a trip down here." Phoebe explained patiently. "However, Cole has to go to New York in a few weeks anyway, so it just makes sense for to me go with him and meet them then, doesn't it?" 

Penny sighed. "Do I have a choice?" 

"Not really." Phoebe told her. "After all, it is my decision. But, I'd like to have your approval." 

Penny sighed again. "Alright, but when are you going, and what about Thanksgiving?" 

Phoebe smiled. "We're leaving the day after Thanksgiving, so I'll be here for dinner." 

Penny nodded. "Alright." Then she smiled. "That reminds me, I thought I'd invite Cole to Thanksgiving dinner, if you'd like." 

Phoebe's face lit up. She had never even dared imagine her grandmother would be so wonderful! 

"That would be fantastic! Thank you Grams!" 

Penny smiled. "You're welcome, darling. I realize that Cole is obviously very important to you and I want you to know, I accept that." 

Phoebe looked at Prue, knowing that it was unlikely that she'd say the same, but she wouldn't let that get to her. Not at this moment. The fact that Grams had given, if not her approval, at least her acceptance was enough for Phoebe. 

"Thank you, Grams. You don't know how much that means to me."   
* * * * * 

"Grams, what was that?" Prue asked after dinner when Phoebe and Piper had both left the room. 

Piper had gone to watch TV and Phoebe had gone to Cole's, most likely for the night. 

"What was what?" Penny asked her eldest granddaughter, though she knew very well what she was referring to. 

"Why did you tell Phoebe she could invite Cole for Thanksgiving dinner?" Prue said unhappily. "It's always been family only, I mean this is the first year you've let me invite Roger and we've been dating for four years." 

Penny sighed, knowing that she couldn't explain the truth. That though she disapproved of Phoebe's new boyfriend, she would prefer being able to keep an eye on him, so that she could figure out exactly what it was about him that bothered her. 

Also, she had the feeling that if she forced Phoebe to choose between her family or Cole, that she might not like the results. 

Still, she doubted Prue would understand her motives, so she came up with a reasonable alternative. 

"Prue, Roger has his only family to spend the holiday with, while Cole's is in New York." 

She sighed. "Put it this way, if I didn't tell Phoebe to invite him, or if I actually told her she couldn't invite him, do you honestly believe that she **wouldn't** go with him to New York on the Thursday instead of the Friday?" 

Prue was quiet and Penny saw that she had gotten through to her. 

"I just don't like him." Prue muttered finally. 

"Prue, it doesn't matter if you like him, or if I like him." Penny told her. "What matters is that Phoebe likes him." 

She spoke the truth. Phoebe wouldn't listen to either her or Prue, she might listen to Piper, but Piper liked him too. 

Penny sighed, wondering why she didn't. 

Well, that wasn't true, it wasn't that she disliked Cole. He was charming, nice, and seemingly devoted to Phoebe, there was nothing for her **not** to like. 

She just didn't trust him. Her instincts told her not to, and after sixty something years of being a witch, she had learnt to trust her instincts. 

She just wished she knew what it was about him that disturbed her so much, because maybe then she could warn Phoebe. 

But since she didn't, she just had to leave it be and pray that Phoebe would be alright.   
* * * * * 

"Cole, what are you doing for Thanksgiving?" Phoebe asked later that night as she lay in his arms. 

"Nothing, why?" He asked with a smile. 

Phoebe grinned. "Good, 'cause Grams told me I could invite you for dinner at our house. You will come won't you?" 

Cole hid a grimace. He hated mortal holidays and never celebrated them. After all, he was a demon, he naturally disliked anything that made people generally happy and joyful. 

More than that, he wasn't overly fond of Phoebe's family, especially not the grandmother who disturbed him, and the eldest sister, who just irritated him. 

However, he knew that Phoebe wanted him to come with her, and though he usually avoided having lasting relationships with mortals, he knew that if they were to work at all, you had to try and make them happy. 

"Of course I'll come." He answered, knowing he really had no other choice. 

Phoebe's face lit up and she moved from where she was snuggled with her head against his chest, to throw her arms around his neck and kiss him soundly. 

Cole wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss. 

Maybe Thanksgiving wouldn't be that bad after all.   
* * * * * 


	9. Chapter Eight: In Deeper

Chapter Eight- Growing Closer

_The Day After Thanksgiving_

Cole looked down at Phoebe, who was fast asleep next to him on the plane. 

Cole looked around the plane and grimaced. He hated flying. He much preferred shimmering. However, he knew that that was out of the question. 

After all, it would probably tip Phoebe off pretty quickly that he wasn't exactly all he appeared to be. And that would not do. 

If it was at all possible, he'd like to keep her in the dark about his true nature throughout their entire relationship. Because, that was **not** a conversation he wanted to have. 

Besides, he doubted that she would take it well. Mortals never did when faced with Demons. No, he would make sure that she never found out what he was. 

He pushed that thought out of his head and instead concentrated on thinking about the weekend ahead of them. 

Three days with Phoebe with her family on the other side of the country. All was good. 

Though, to be fair, Thanksgiving hadn't been as horrible as it could be. To his delight, it was just Piper and Penny. 

Prue and Roger had apparently decided to go his mother's house for dinner, which was definitely a good thing. 

Dinner was pleasant, though not exactly how Cole would choose to spend an evening. 

Still, it had made Phoebe happy, and the benefits of making Phoebe happy were very good indeed...   
* * * * * 

Raynor smiled at the young woman. She wasn't what he had pictured, but then he hadn't known what to expect. 

"It's very nice to meet you." He told her with a smile. 

The girl, Phoebe, smiled back. "It's nice to meet you to, Cole's told me about you." 

"Oh?" Raynor asked, raising an eyebrow had his protege. 

"Only good things." Belthazor said with a bemused smirk. 

Raynor nodded, understanding. "Of course. Phoebe, is this your first time visiting New York?" 

"Yeah." She confirmed. "But I've always wanted to come here." 

"Well, Cole will have to bring you here more often." Raynor told her, having to remind himself to use Belthazor's human name. 

"Sounds good to me." Belthazor said, his arm going around her waist. 

She smiled up at him. "Sounds good to me too." 

Raynor watched the two of them. 

It was obvious that Belthazor was deeply attracted to the girl, but thankfully, it seemed that his emotions did not run deeper. 

She, on the other hand, it was obvious that the girl had fallen in love with Belthazor and he had to admit it amused him. 

She radiated innocence and light, which was probably what had intrigued Belthazor. There had always been something appealing about the innocence that only a mortal woman could possess. Raynor remembered it well from his own youth and found it amusing that Belthazor had finally given in to it. 

But he knew it was inevitable. After all, sometimes, even if you were a demon, familiarity was nice for a while.   
* * * * * 

"What did you think?" Cole asked that night as he and Phoebe returned to the hotel. 

Phoebe smiled. "He was very nice." 

It was true. James Raymond had been entirely charming and very welcoming. Phoebe had to admit that she had been nervous about meeting him. It was obvious that Cole respected him greatly and she had been terrified that he'd hate her on sight. 

"I think it went well." She said softly. 

"It did." Cole told her, pulling her close. "I'm glad you liked him, it means a lot to me." 

"I know." Phoebe whispered softly. 

Cole kissed the top of her head. "So, what do you think of New York?" 

"So far, so good." Phoebe told him. "I can't wait to explore." 

"Tomorrow." Cole promised her. "I have a meeting with James in the morning, but my afternoon is free." 

Phoebe's face lit up. "I'd like that." 

"So would I." Cole told her. "But until then..." 

Phoebe giggled, as he pulled her towards the bed. 

"Got other things in mind, Mr. Turner?" She teased, as she unbuttoned his shirt. 

"You better believe it." He growled, slipping her top over her head. 

His lips claimed her in a passionate kiss and it was while before any more words were spoken between the two of them.   
* * * * * 


	10. Chapter Nine: Fate Kicks In

Chapter Nine- Fate Kicks In

_San Francisco, Late January 1998_

Penny sighed as she stood in front of the Book of Shadows. 

She thought back to that afternoon. She had tried so hard to take simple picture of the girls, but they kept bickering. 

The three of them worried her so much at times. 

She knew that she wasn't going to live forever and that as soon as she died, their powers would be unbound. It frightened her to know that soon they could become the Charmed Ones. 

They weren't ready. She wondered if they ever would be. It wasn't their personalities that worried her anymore. 

Phoebe, who had always given her the most cause for concern, seemed to have grown up over night. Though Penny didn't like to admit it, she knew that Cole was responsible. 

As soon as she had met him, Phoebe had matured tremendously. Her clothing had changed, her attitude, even her schoolwork had improved. In fact, it looked like that Phoebe might actually graduate soon. More than that, she had never seemed happier. 

Still, despite these changes, the relationship between the sisters was as strained as always. 

Piper got along well with both her sisters, though Penny noted that things between Piper and Prue had been strained because of their opposite opinions regarding Cole. 

Prue and Phoebe on the other hand... If anything, their relationship had gotten worse. They could barely stand to be in the same room. All they ever did was fight. Penny knew that Prue's increasing dislike of Cole was one of the factors. 

Penny had been afraid that was going to happen and wondered if at this point they could ever mend their relationship. 

She hoped so, if not, they were in big trouble. But it wasn't just the bickering that bothered her, they had such separate lives. 

They never even seemed to interact anymore except to fight with one another. 

She knew that if their powers were to be unleashed now, they couldn't handle it. They just weren't ready to have to deal with their destiny. 

Patty had tried to talk her out of it, but Penny knew that didn't matter. Not now. 

She had thought this through and knew it was the only way. She had to strip their powers from them once and for all. 

The risks were too high not to.   
* * * * * 

Phoebe lay on her bed, staring at ceiling. Her mind just kept repeating the conversation she and Cole had had the night before. 

~*~   
_"James wants me back at the New York office." Cole mentioned as the two of them ate their dinner. _

Phoebe froze. "What?" 

Cole sighed. "He wants me to come back to New York. I'm not really needed here anymore and he's beginning to gear me for when he retires." 

Phoebe took a deep breath. "Oh." 

She couldn't believe it. He was leaving. 

"Phoebe-" Cole began. 

She cut him off. "When do you leave?" 

"Phoebe, I don't want to leave you." He told her. 

"But you're going to anyway." She said, trying not to cry. 

"No." He told her. "At least I hope not. Phoebe, I have to go to New York, but... I want you to come with me." 

"What?" Phoebe asked in shock. "What about school, my family?" 

"Well, the second term hasnÕt begun yet." Cole told her. "You could go to school in New York, as for your family... You have to leave sometime. You can't live at home forever, and it's not like you'll never be able to see them again. I know that this as come as surprise, but please... Will you at least think about it?   
~*~ 

She couldn't help but think about it. It had been the only think on her mind since he had asked. 

She loved him, she knew that. 

But, it was such a big decision. 

Yet, a part of her definitely wanted to say yes. It was so tempting... She knew that she didn't want to lose him, but... 

She knew that Grams would disapprove. Besides could she really leave with Grams so sick? 

She sighed. It was such a hard choice. She didn't know how she was going to make it.   
* * * * * 

Cole sighed as he stared at the paperwork. 

He knew that he had freaked Phoebe out the night before when he had asked her to move to New York with him. 

He had freaked himself out. 

But, he didn't want to leave her. 

He knew it was time to get back to New York and the main base of operations. In fact, Raynor had ordered him back. 

The Source had decided that there was no use wasting his talents there when there had been no sign of whatever it was that the Oracle was predicting. 

So, he would go back. However, he didn't want to give up Phoebe. 

He liked having her around. Which was why he had decided to bring her with him, if she would agree. 

He had been thinking about it and had made a decision. 

At some point, he wanted a child. Preferably a son he could train in his own image. 

He knew he could have one with some demoness, but that didn't appeal to him. He knew that a lot of demons had children with mortals and that as long as the child had demon blood and was raised evil, it became a demon, though it maintained a mortal half like Cole had. 

Cole had been thinking about this for a while and had decided that he wanted Phoebe to be mother of this child. 

Not right then, of course, but sooner or later. But for that to happen, she had to agree to come to New York with him. 

Cole didn't know what he would do if she didn't. But he would do something. He wasn't ready to let her go.   
* * * * * 

Piper was in the kitchen making dinner. 

She had to admit that she loved to cook. She knew that Grams wanted her to follow her heart and become a chef, but... 

It wasn't possible. She needed a real job if she was going to pay the bills. 

Prue was getting married soon and leaving, and she had a feeling that Phoebe would be leaving soon. She and Cole were getting more and more serious and it wouldn't surprise Piper if something happened there. 

That would just leave her, Grams, and this big house. 

No, she needed her job at the bank if she was going to pay for Grams medical bills and keep the house. 

Suddenly, she heard a scream and ran out into the hall. Grams was laying at the bottom of the stairs. 

Piper ran to her, screaming for her sisters as she did so. 

They appeared a minute later. 

"Oh my god, Grams." Prue cried. 

Phoebe just stared in shock. "Grams." 

Piper began to cry. Oh, God, what had happened. Was she going to be okay? 

Piper didn't know what she would do if she wasn't.   
* * * * * 


	11. Epilogue: Separation

Epilogue- Separation

_A Few Days Later_

Piper sat on the steps of the manor, staring into space. 

Grams was gone. They had just come back from her funeral. 

It was unreal. Grams had been the glue that held them together. Now she was gone. 

"Hey." Prue said as she joined her. "How are you feeling?" 

"I don't know." Piper told her. "It's just all happening so fast... I don't know how I'm supposed to deal with this, Prue. I mean, not just losing her, it's the funeral arrangements and the doctors and the lawyers... and there's nobody left to help us." 

"For what it's worth, the service today was really beautiful." Prue said quietly. "Grams would have liked it." 

Piper began to cry. "She would've liked what you said." She told her big sister. 

"Thanks." Prue said, tears in her own eyes. "I know that this is gonna sound strange but... do you think that she heard?" 

"I think she did." Piper told her reassuringly. 

"Did what?" Phoebe asked, joining them. 

"I was just telling Prue that I think Grams was watching today." Piper told her. 

"I think she was." Phoebe agreed sadly. 

Piper sighed. "It made me think. About our futures, where do we go from here? I mean Grams was the glue that was holding us all together." 

"She was." Prue agreed. 

Phoebe looked down at her hands. "I don't know about the two of you, but... I'm leaving." 

"What do you mean?" Piper asked. 

"Cole's being transformed back to New York." Phoebe explained. "He asked me to go with him. I wasn't sure, but... Now, IÕve decided to." 

"Phoebe." Prue said quietly. 

"Don't." Phoebe told her. "I know you don't approve of Cole and I don't care. I love him. I lost Grams, I'm not losing Cole to. Besides, Grams always said that we all had a purpose, a destiny. Maybe I'll find mine in New York. I don't know, all I know is that I'm pretty sure it's with Cole." 

Piper was silent. She knew that her sister had made up her mind and while it was sudden, she had suspected it was coming. She also knew that Phoebe had already made her decision and that there would be no talking her out of it. 

"What about school?" She asked, honestly concerned. Phoebe was so close to graduating, it would be a shame for her to blow it now. 

Phoebe smiled. "I've made arrangements for me to complete my second term in New York. Cole and I talked about it. He agreed that my education was important." 

Piper nodded, knowing that was that. 

"When do you leave?" She asked finally, finding it a little unreal that her baby sister was going away. 

"In a few days." Phoebe told her. 

Piper nodded. 

So that was that. This was the end. 

Grams was gone, Phoebe was going to New York, Prue was getting married. 

She would be on her own. 

Piper looked at her sisters and wondered if this was the end for them or if someday things would be different. 

She just didn't know. 

The End 

_Sweet Surrender Book Two: Secrets and Lies, coming soon_


End file.
